Teams
In the first, second and fourth seasons, contestants were divided into teams. Teams in BFDI The teams are first created by Leafy and Pin but the names were chosen by The Announcer. In "Puzzling Mysteries" the Squashy Grapes, after winning the challenge, get Firey on their team. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Blocky rejoined causing the Squashy Grapes to have twice as many members as the Squishy Cherries, this caused the Announcer to divide the Squashy Grapes into another team, thus forming the team Another Name. In "A Leg Up in the Race" the teams officially disbanded. The teams in the first season are: * Squashy Grapes * Squishy Cherries * Another Name Squashy Grapes (at Episode 1b) *Leafy (Team Captain) *Ice Cube *Teardrop *Needle *Snowball *Coiny *Flower *Tennis Ball *Golf Ball *Rocky Squishy Cherries (at Episode 1b) *Pin (Team Captain) *Spongy *Blocky *Firey *Pen *Pencil *Bubble *Match *Eraser *Woody Another Name (at Episode 9) *Rocky (Team Captain) *Tennis Ball *Golf Ball *Firey *Coiny Teams in BFDIA In Episode 1 of BFDIA Tennis Ball suggested that one team have newbies, and the other have veterans, Donut noted that their team was smaller causing everyone on his team to switch. He did, however, get Coiny and Pin to switch. In "Get Digging", after Donut's elimination, Coiny gets Teardrop to join W.O.A.H Bunch. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Coiny gets Needle to join W.O.A.H Bunch. In Episode 4, after Teardrop's elimination, Coiny and Pin get Bomby and Yellow Face to switch from Team No-Name to W.O.A.H Bunch. In Get in the Van after Pin and Yellow Face get Spongy and Nickel to switch, Golf Ball makes No-Name swear to never switch, however, Pencil, Ruby, Book, and Ice Cube don't comply and form FreeSmart with Match and Bubble. The teams in the second season are: * Team No-Name * W.O.A.H Bunch * FreeSmart The following team members are as of "Get in the Van". Team No-Name * Golf Ball * Tennis Ball * Rocky * Firey * Fries * Puffball * Gelatin * Dora W.O.A.H. Bunch * Coiny * Spongy * Donut * Needle * Pin * Nickel * Yellow Face * Bomby * Teardrop FreeSmart (formed in "Get in the Van") * Pencil * Ruby * Book * Ice Cube * Match (eliminated in 5a but still competed until 5e) * Bubble (not an official contestant) Teams in BFB In BFB, there are 8 teams of 8 contestants each: * A Better Name Than That * Beep * Bleh (aka "BookDoraGatyIceCubeLollipopSawTacoTeardrop") * Death P.A.C.T. * Free Food * iance * Team Ice Cube! * The Losers! As of BFB 1, their members are: A Better Name Than That * 8-Ball * Basketball * Blocky * Golf Ball * Grassy * Robot Flower * Tennis Ball * TV Beep * Balloony * Cloudy * David * Leafy * Nickel * Roboty * Rocky * Woody Bleh * Book * Dora * Gaty * Ice Cube * Lollipop * Saw * Taco * Teardrop Death P.A.C.T. * Black Hole * Bottle * Liy * Pen * Pie * Pillow * Remote * Tree Free Food * Bell * Eraser * Foldy * Fries * Marker * Puffball * Stapy * Yellow Face iance * Bubble * Fanny * Flower * Lightning * Match * Pencil * Ruby * Snowball Team Ice Cube! * Barf Bag * Bomby * Bracelety * Donut * Firey Jr. * Gelatin * Naily * Spongy The Losers! * Cake * Clock * Coiny * Eggy * Firey * Loser * Needle * Pin Trivia * Firey and Rocky are the only characters to be on all three teams in BFDI. * All of the 3 finalists in BFDI were on different teams: Firey in Another Name, Leafy in Squashy Grapes and Bubble in Squishy Cherries. Firey, however, has been on all 3 teams, but his last was Another Name, so it could be considered that he represented for Another Name in the finale. * Team No-Name in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" had the most starting members with 21. ** It also was the largest team before episode 5a. * FreeSmart and Bleh are the only teams to have all female members. * So far, all teams created by Golf Ball have "name" in their names (Another Name (BFDI), Team No-Name (BFDIA), and A Better Name Than That (BFB)). * David is the only contestant to have never been on a team until BFB. * If we count rejoins, Squishy Cherries did both the best and worst in BFDI as Woody did worst at 21st and Firey did best by ranking 1st. * Another Name is the only team to have all of its members competing in BFDI(A). * After BFDIA 6, W.O.A.H Bunch would've been the only team to have limbless members. * Another Name is the smallest team in BFDI history, as in Episode 12 it only had one member, Firey. ** However, before eliminations, W.O.A.H Bunch is the smallest team as it started out with only 3 members, while Another Name had 5. *** It is also the first team that has lost in the series. * Unlike in its predecessor, BFDIA's teams don't have a team captain. The only possible exception being Team No-Name, where Golf Ball claims to be the team manager in "Get Digging". * The Squishy Cherries' logo is red, just like its team captain, Pin. * The Squashy Grapes' logo is green, just like its team captain, Leafy. * There's a total of 8 teams if you counted BFDI BFDIA BFB. Gallery Squashy_Grapes_(2).jpg Squishy_Cherries_(2).jpg Another_Name_(2).jpg Screen Shot 2015-03-30 at 8.06.17 PM.png BFDIA Teams 2.png Death pact.jpg The loser.jpg A better name than that.jpg Team Ice Cube.PNG Free Food.PNG Beep.PNG Bleh.PNG Iance.jpg Category:Elimination Category:Teams